The invention relates to a terminal block for telecommunications and data engineering for making contact with a printed circuit board.
Terminal blocks for making contact with a printed circuit board generally comprise a housing, in which contact elements are arranged, the contact elements comprising a first contact for the connection of wires or lines and a further contact for making contact with a printed circuit board. The further contacts in this case may be in the form of, for example, a soldering pin, a press-in pin or in the form of a fork contact. In the case of the two lastmentioned types of contact, in each case the connection needs to be produced by means of a mechanical force acting on the terminal block. Such a mechanical force being applied always has the risk associated with it of the terminal block being impaired.